creationfandomcom-20200215-history
That disney kid
nelsonerico: For thinking that shows like Gravity Falls and Every Witch Way are better than Liv and Maddie, for being a hypocritical hater, and for always writing STUPID AND WRONG opinions. The only thing that's GOOD about this user is they hate Sanjay and Craig, Breadwinners, Rabbids Invasion, and a few other shows I hate, but they also LIKE shows I hate such as Gravity Falls and Every Witch Way, and for STUPID and WRONG, and not to mention HYPOCRITICAL, reasons. I DON'T UNDERSTAND THIS! I don't understand why we can't live in a world where you CAN like something WITHOUT it being possible to hate it, and where if it IS objectively awful or otherwise bad then NO ONE can like it. WHY DOES EVERYONE LIKE GRAVITY FALLS?! That show is SO CREEPY, disturbing, and downright DEMENTED! I've come to the conclusion that if you like ANY show better than another, YOU'RE A HYPOCRITE! Hence I'm a hypocrite for liking shows like Regular Show and iCarly despite hating Gravity Falls, and other people are hypocrites for thinking Gravity Falls is the only good Disney Channel show when I'm actually convinced that it's worse than Shake It Up, Wander Over Yonder, The 7D, and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse plus Breadwinners! Sadly, Liv and Maddie is starting to decline, but it seems like it happens to ALL TV SHOWS at some point. Look at SpongeBob for example. And if you don't like ANYTHING about this show, tell me what makes any other show any better. By now I've come to the conclusion that EVERY SHOW has a reason to hate it. Believe me, I'd GIVE UP MY ENTIRE LIFE if I could trade being alive for being able to fix the problems with this show. I seriously want to trade my life for a better world with better shows, better movies, better lots of things. MY WHOLE LIFE IS A MESS. This and Girl Meets World are pretty much the only watchable shows on TV now that I've seen (at least for kids' shows). Seriously, SpongeBob went downhill since Season 4, other shows either got worse as well (like The Fairly OddParents) or got cancelled (or both). SERIOUSLY. I want to be understood. Is it a sin to like a show other people hate? I don't want to go to hell for liking Liv and Maddie. I don't want to love a show that's not actually good. I want this show to AT LEAST be the best show for kids right now. Too many of these shows are as bad as possible (Sanjay and Craig, Breadwinners, Rabbids Invasion, The Thundermans, The Haunted Hathaways, and others). I'm not seeing the point of people loving and hating shows simultaneously. HOW CAN YOU TELL WHEN A SHOW IS ACTUALLY GOOD FOR REAL? Tell me right now, what's wrong with wanting a show people can like without it being possible to think it's the worst show ever? JUST ONE SHOW that I can like without feeling guilty about it. Without it going downhill. Without it getting gross, boring, annoying, uninteresting, uncreative, unoriginal, etc. I WANTED IT TO BE LIKE THE FOX AND THE HOUND. I thought the whole point of the show was to show that people can be best friends despite being different. That's what Tod and Copper showed us. That a fox and a hound can befriend each other even though they're natural enemies. Full bio: I am a 21 year autistic Disney lover who has been banned from Wikipedia since 2008. I love Disney movies, the Disney Channel show Liv and Maddie, Charlotte's Web (mostly the original movie, but also love the book and like the live-action one too), and I don't get the world. At all. Even outside the Internet, life for me is awful and I regret doing/not doing certain things. Meanwhile NO ONE gets me. I can't find ONE person who gets what I mean about almost ANYTHING. I've never felt normal, and I always feel guilty about SOMETHING. Like I make the world worse than it already is. I want more people to do remixes lists like the Best Disney Movies and Worst TV Shows. As well as Top Ten Animated Movies (there's a duplicate called Best Animated Films), Worst Disney Movies of All Time, Best/Worst Disney Channel Shows (depending on if you like/hate any of those shows), Best Movies, and Worst Nickelodeon Shows. My life has only been getting worse and worse EVERY SINGLE YEAR since 2006. It was the year I hit puberty, the year SpongeBob turned to crap, and other things to personal to explain. Then in 2008, I signed up to Wikipedia AND GOT BANNED FOR LIFE. I've looked back at some of the edits I made between 2008 and 2013 and saw LOTS OF THEM were terrible. But they don't care. Even after SEVEN YEARS, now that I'm 20 (I was 13 at in 2008), they STILL don't care. Because they believe in the retarded policy "Banned Means Banned". Which means I can do COMPLETELY constructive edits and THEY'LL STILL REVERT IT BACK TO CRAP. I wrote a comment about it on Top Ten Worst Things About Wikipedia after my account BravesBoy (named after my brother's account) was banned on August 31. It's #26 and it's called Banning Bambi01. Here's what I wrote: All Bambi01 wants is better articles about Disney related stuff. And he gets banned for it? And did you see his edits under the account BravesBoy for example? Like look at the edits The Great Mouse Detective for example. They need to reconsider that "banned means banned" crap. It's stupid! I mean, nobody's perfect, right? Everybody makes mistakes. It's a simple fact of life. And did you notice Bambi01 has lots of wannabes just like Willy on Wheels and other vandals? Plus they ban people that aren't him just because they edit a movie article or a TV show article. Like if they edit Teletubbies or The Lion King. And did you see all the Disney articles are blocked? Despite saying it's "The free encyclopedia anyone can edit". Not if they blocked all the articles! And they even block Bambi01 edits in other languages even when it's an improvement. Like they deleted Gordy in Polish. And Portuguese. And other languages. And now they know he likes Liv and Maddie! Also, I got into an argument with Swedish Wikipedia about their crappy article about Liv and Maddie (called Liv och Maddie in Swedish). I told them how it's unfair that they can't improve it but guess what? Nobody gave a flying flip about it! Just as the list itself says, Wikipedia has lots of problems including stuff like crappy articles in other languages, admin abuse, and pretty much all the other awful things they mentioned on there. They STILL don't have articles that they should have, and a lot of the ones they do have are crappy or should have been created FAR SOONER. Also it's not just this site that doesn't agree with me about Liv and Maddie. At IMDb and TV.com you can see A LOT OF PEOPLE hate the show. I DON'T GET IT. Also, sometimes I can feel good (or at least OK), but others I can hate EVERYTHING about my life! No matter what, the pain NEVER ENDS! Not permanently at least. Even when it goes AWOL, it just comes back later on. IT NEVER LEAVES! Every day I wish I was never born. Every year is worse than the last. Even when something good happens, it's ALL countered by the awful! I DON'T GET IT! I don't get why I had to be born with the worst life imaginable, without even ONE PERSON who understands! The only people I've ever met who get me are fellow TopTenners Minecraftcrazy530 and RockFashionista. But of course, I don't know them in REAL LIFE. THEY actually are more like me than my own parents and brother! And that's saying something considering they both like Gravity Falls WHICH I HATE! Yes, I admit it, I hate Gravity Falls! And Minecraftcrazy530 doesn't like Liv and Maddie. Or Frozen. How do people not get it that it's WRONG to like stuff that's bad or NOT like stuff that's good? Like SOMEHOW mom says Barney is a good show, yet she doesn't like The Godfather. HOW IS THAT OK? It's not just that. It's ANY time people like stuff that's terrible or don't like stuff that's good. And she claims the people who hate Barney don't have kids but from what I've seen and heard there ARE parents who hate it. HOW DOES SHE NOT GET THAT? Dora the Explorer is THE EXACT SAME WAY. HOW is it OK to like shows people consider to be the WORST shows ever made? And I'm sick of all the people hating Frozen. IT'S NOT A BAD MOVIE! And neither is Gordy. And by now I'm convinced there's NOT ONE SINGLE SANE PERSON ON EARTH. Literally EVERY person you meet (whether it's online or in real life) ALWAYS disagrees with you on SOMETHING, and it's ALWAYS for STUPID reasons! HOW is it OK for people to hate stuff that's actually good and like stuff's that's terrible? What I've noticed is no matter what show you like, there's always someone, somewhere who thinks it's the worst show ever or otherwise not a good show. I don't get it. Why is it so easy to hate every show? And also there's ALWAYS things in my life that I hate. I hate that there's never a show that you can like without it being possible for others not to like it. And I feel bad for liking Liv and Maddie after others hate it. It's awful because I never can find a show that I can like that others don't hate. It's not even the only thing in life that I hate. I also hate not being understood, because my brother Ryan doesn't even get this theory. And he likes Liv and Maddie too. But then I hear all these things about how it's not good at all, or that it's the worst show ever. Just ONE SHOW that I can like for real without it being possible to think it's the worst show ever. Why is that so much to ask for? I don't get the point in liking a show that's not actually good. Yet when you think about it NO SHOW is actually good. No matter what, there's ALWAYS a reason to hate it or think it's not good. What's the point of living in a world where not ONE PERSON is sane? I should have never been born. I live THE WORST life OF ALL TIME. I don't see how it could POSSIBLY be worse. I couldn't POSSIBLY be more miserable right now. On any day. I just want to die and be erased from existence. I want to erase my life FOREVER. There's NO POINT in being alive when EVERY SINGLE DAY I feel awful about EVERYTHING. From liking a show that's considered to be the worst show ever (Liv and Maddie) to hating Gravity Falls AND Avatar: The Last Airbender, to INFINITE things, I just don't feel like I deserve to live. I know this rant is way too long but some of this stuff I've wanted to tell people for YEARS. It's about time everyone knew. What do I have to do to fix my life? And the world? Category:I DON'T UNDERSTAND THIS! I don't understand why we can't live in a world where you CAN like something WITHOUT it being possible to hate it, and where if it IS objectively awful or otherwise bad then NO ONE can like it. WHY DOES EVERYONE LIKE GRAVITY FALLS Category:Disney fanboys Category:Rants